1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to testing devices and a method thereof. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to testing devices that accurately detect an open-type fault and test systems including testing devices, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
When detecting a fault of passive elements of a semiconductor module on which semiconductor devices are mounted, limitations due to the mounted semiconductor devices on a printed circuit board have to be considered. For example, the limitations may include an error caused by an electrical response of the semiconductor devices, a limited range of a test voltage to be applied, etc. Particularly in a case where the passive elements are connected in parallel, the limitations make it difficult and inaccurate to detect an open-type fault of the passive elements. An open-type fault includes a fault that occurs when elements are disconnected within a circuit. Generally, the faulty element detection needs to be performed within the limitations such that a result of the faulty element detection may not be affected by a configuration or an operation of the semiconductor devices. Further, since an impedance of the semiconductor module may change according to an electrical condition for testing the semiconductor devices, the faulty element detection may not be accurately performed.